


Insect_02

by Nozi



Category: Cytus (Video Games)
Genre: Multi, SGCR, XCR - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nozi/pseuds/Nozi
Summary: ≯虫虫第二弹，依旧是虫○+产卵要素≯两虫一人警告(?)
Relationships: Sagar Thakker/Colin Neumann Jr., Simon Jackson | Xenon/Colin Neumann Jr. | ConneR
Kudos: 5





	Insect_02

一步，两步。  
Colin行走在洞穴的通路中，被水渍浸透的草叶掉落在地，有几片湿答答地粘在鞋底。  
他走得很慢，上一次交合让他的腰腹连带双腿陷入长时间酸软无力的境地，但两位“虫”都外出觅食的此刻便是最佳时机，已经不能再等待下去了。  
但走出几步Colin便迟疑了下来，他闻到了淡淡的腥甜气味，夹杂着些许粘稠的回忆，让他的记忆里隐约浮现出那翻搅着身体的卵器，柔软的前端被粘液覆盖，紧接着便顺着他的小腹一点点往下磨蹭着入口……  
他不禁微微打了个寒颤，鼻腔里充斥的味道似乎更浓郁了，一些若有若无的猜测在脑海里闪过，令他不由自主地迈开脚步，接近了气味的源头。

狭小的洞穴被发光的萤石点亮，洞穴中央蜷缩着的便是他所熟知的捕猎者之一。Simon紧紧弓着腰，支离破碎的呻吟和粘液一起从身体里涌出，粘腻地沾了满地，腥甜的气味和甜腻的声音一点点向洞口溢出。Colin注意到了他的腹部，那里胀得微微隆起弧度，隐约可以看见卵的一点轮廓，那些无法离开生殖腔的小东西在彼此的压迫下翻滚着，在Simon的腹中搅出难耐的胀痛。  
Simon微微抬起了头，他注意到了门口的影子，但自由活动的能力已经被剧烈的胀痛蚕食殆尽，勉强支起半个身子、看着对方不紧不慢地靠近已经是极限。  
“……你是来嘲笑我的？还是说，你对无法度过排卵期的尸体感兴趣？”  
年长的研究者凝视着他苍白面颊上自嘲的笑，少见地没有开口反驳他满是刺人意味的话语。他扶起对方瘫软在地上的身子，伸出手轻轻揉捏起卵器的顶端。  
伴随着一声难耐的喘息，粘液从尖端的小口被吐出，Colin微微侧过身让年轻人能够靠在自己怀中，他感受到卵器不安地在掌心里挣动，似乎在抗拒他的靠近。  
“把你那副表情收起来吧。你不会死在这里，至少今天不会。”  
他在Simon逐渐转为震惊的目光中褪去了碍事的布料，握住卵器的根部，将湿漉漉的顶端贴在入口处磨蹭，引出一声低喘。  
“为了留住你这条命，今天就特地为你破一次例，好好享受吧。”

惊诧带来的大脑空白让Simon一时间忘记了挣扎，直到对方开始将卵器慢慢推进身体，肉壁挤压上来的触感才让他下意识环抱住眼前的人，抬起尾部就着粘液的润滑一点点将卵器埋得更深。  
他从未想过Colin会主动邀请他使用自己的身体，那柔软的甬道只有在他粗暴的抽送下才会慢慢向他敞开，品尝到极度的快感之后才会主动地缠绕上来。而此刻圈着根部的手指正将它主动地送进湿软的肉穴中，已经被使用过数次的甬道微弱地蠕动着，温暖的软肉蹭着卵器的表面，仅仅是如此便让卵器颤抖着吐出更多的粘液，他几乎是本能地拨开握住卵器的手，扳开眼前人的双腿将它埋进最深处。  
一口气完全顶进的刺激和足肢钳制脚踝的坚硬触感让年长者的身躯情不自禁地颤抖，他只得将喘息与疼痛的低吟一同嚼碎，混合着闷在胸腔里的浊气一并吐出。与他相贴的虫躯随着卵器抽插的动作微微晃动，隔着虫类薄薄的腹腔，他甚至能隐约感受到卵的躁动。那些不安分的小东西在狭小的生殖腔里挤压着彼此，叫嚣着想要进到人类更加柔软、更加温暖的肉穴中去。Simon忽然环紧了手臂，卵器的前端微微张开，那些推挤着彼此的圆润物体便就着滑液一点点向出口逼近——

“……Simon？博士？”  
突如其来的呼唤声让Simon的心脏猛地漏跳半拍，卵器因惊吓而忽然收缩，即将涌出的卵也被硬生生扣在腔室里。他微微转过头，站在洞口的是Sagar，然而那张面庞上反常的潮红以及空气里弥漫的另一股腥甜气味却让Simon下意识皱起了眉。  
“你的排卵期应该是在之后——”  
面前的人在他说完前便因为窘迫而迅速把头低了下去，声音带着显而易见的局促不安。  
“我不知道……”  
“是因为Simon的排卵期吧？也许你们自己不曾察觉，但我想处于排卵期的「虫」大概会分泌某种促进排卵的物质……或许它既影响自己，也干扰同类。”  
Colin下意识拿出了作为研究者惯用的口吻，鼻腔里搅动的气味越来越浓烈了，足肢摩擦地面的声音在逐渐贴近他的后背。而被置于评论中心之一的Simon沉默着，选择了用更大的力道撞进对方的身体，将接下来可能流出的结论拆成碎片状的呻吟。

“博士……我不能……”  
耳畔传来的声音里夹带着隐忍的哭腔，而被疼痛和快感所困的年长者无法给予他一句温和的应允，那只环抱在Simon腰间的左手颤抖着向后摸索，划过被浸得湿黏的结合处，准确地捉住了在他身侧犹疑的手。  
他察觉到Sagar因为自己意料之外的举动而下意识愣住，随即便颤着身体想要抽回那只手。Colin轻轻抚摸着那只手上被工具和武器磨出的茧，慢慢牵引着它来到自己腰间。在掌心贴于小腹的一刻，他感受到温热的虫躯也贴上他的后背，耳畔有隐隐的抽泣声，但他清楚那吐息节奏里的渴盼与兴奋。  
“但是博士，你的身体……”  
“……在考虑我之前，先考虑一下自己的性命安全如何？”  
于是被打断的人不再说话了，随之而来的是灼热又急促的吐息，和磨蹭着入口的器官一样迫不及待地贴在他的身上，仅仅是用顶端蹭着发软的入口，卵器就已经开始吐出腥甜的粘液，但Sagar在隐忍，腹内的卵因为心上人的体温而更加躁动起来，但他极力克制着进入的欲望，打开入口的动作谨慎又小心，生怕造成不必要的疼痛甚至撕裂。  
Simon紧皱着眉，暂停下动作等待另一位的进入对他而言并不难以忍受，但另一处卵器小心翼翼的磨蹭同样落在他的器官上，光滑的表面每每贴着他深入一点，挤压感便加强一分，发颤的低吟也一并被挤出喉咙。从未体验过的触感令他的身体和意识烧得发热，而此时他们的卵床也是如此，虽然Sagar的动作已经慢到不可思议，但同时被两根卵器一同进入显然有些超出身体极限，不自觉收缩的甬道和紧紧扣入他后腰的手指都在诉说着无声的抗拒。  
“放松。”  
他们靠得很近，因此捧起Colin的脸颊、用一个深吻分去他对疼痛的感知对Simon来说并不是难事，这也是他所选择的做法。Colin慢慢合上双眼，尽力让自己的精神集中在亲吻上。他打开牙关迎接对方的舌，那不是人类扁平状、粗糙却柔软的触感，探入口中的物体略微呈现出锥形，它与人类的舌同样柔软，却比人类的舌更加灵活且纤长，轻而易举纠缠住他的，亲密地舔舐着每一处能够触碰的角落，仿佛要探究人类的口腔结构那般细致。这究竟是虫类的舌，还是二者结合的产物？它的表面与内部结构与人类的舌究竟有什么差异？也许下次能找个机会在这方面加以更细致的研究……

“唔……！”  
突如其来的深入还是从Colin的口中逼出一声吃痛的闷哼，也切断了他思绪的游走。但那疼痛持续时间并不长。卵器借助着已经存在的滑液轻而易举没入甬道，和已经置于其间的器官一同摩擦着肉壁，用顶端溢出的粘稠液体让它变得更加松软。他克制不住甬道抽搐般的颤动，那本就不是该被进入的通道，能够容纳下两根卵器对他的身体而言已经是奇迹，但Colin意识到两个年轻人正在尽力体谅这一点，卵器在相互挤压的动作中尽可能地平衡着节奏，耐心地拓展卵床的容纳量。软肉被慢慢向旁侧挤压的感觉很胀，但不再刺痛了，轮流顶入身体的卵器没有给他留下一丝空余的喘息时间，他只能挣扎般紧紧拥住面前人的上身，在无尽的颤抖和快感的浪潮中迎来第一次绝顶。  
白光消散得很快，Colin感受到有谁的指腹抹过被溅上白浊的小腹，又将微凉的液体涂抹在结合处。那里一定已经湿透了，Colin模糊地思考着。他从未料到自己的身体里可以挤出如此多的水，和那些来自于两只“虫”埋在身体里的器官的粘液一起，伴随着卵器进出甬道的动作搅出咕啾咕啾的声响，昭示着此刻的画面有多么色情，每每让他耳根发烫。  
Sagar小声地喘息着，将脸埋在博士的后颈。他们的卵床适应得很快，仅仅一段时间后紧致的甬道便开始变得松软并规律地张缩着，他很享受被软肉吮吸着的感觉，而另一侧的Simon似乎也是一样，他感受到另一根卵器留恋地磨蹭着深处的软肉，伴随着细微的痉挛，圆润的物体从Simon的体内逐渐向出口移动，直至落在那块湿润的软肉上。  
那饱含情色意味的叹息声扰动着Sagar的情绪，腹内不由得一阵紧缩，卡在出口处的卵立刻被吐了出来。  
一旦开始便不会再停下，打开了开关的虫躯无可抑制地兴奋起来，将腹中的卵一点点填入那湿热的巢穴中去。双倍的卵量让胀痛感从Colin喉咙里索取一声又一声闷哼，被撑坏的危机感让他的后背禁不住地发凉，而两只“虫”并不如他想象中那般只关注自身的体感，他触碰到了Simon带着湿意的指节，那修长的手指一点点塞进他的指缝，让他在疼痛时能够通过绞紧手指来传达不适的信息。  
“博士的里面……好热……”  
情难自持时吐出的爱语带着不加掩饰的情色意味，过于舒适的体验让兴奋感冲淡了理智和那点仅存的羞耻心，Sagar收紧了手臂，虽然大脑仍旧置于混沌之中，他仍旧能清晰地感知到肉壁每一次的收缩，高热紧致的甬道在卵器的搅动下颤抖着将卵往更深处吞。他所倾慕的人现在就在他的怀中，用湿漉漉的软肉含着他的卵器，仅仅是想到这一点就让身体难以抑制地兴奋起来，粘液顺着交合处的缝隙被大量挤出。  
最先察觉到这具身体已经快到极限的人是Simon，面对面的姿势让他能够看清对方的表情，难以隐忍的胀痛从每一次吐息中被捕捉，怀中人紧蹙着眉，小腹被撑得微微隆起，他不得不强迫自己缠住Sagar的卵器带着他一起向外退。让出的空间一点点被新排出的卵填满，卵器被迫抽出了大半，就连湿滑的粘液也被一同挤出甬道，染得地面也黏湿一片。  
但这一切马上就要结束了。  
Colin微微仰着头，腹内的卵通过压迫感强烈地彰显着自身的存在，就连呼吸都变得有些艰难。恍惚间他感受到两双手臂收紧的力道，即使排卵已经结束，尚且埋在他身体里的卵器仍旧断断续续地吐着粘液，落在颈窝里的吐息灼烧着皮肤。  
“哈……”  
他听见Simon舒出一口气带出的轻喘声，以及夹杂其间的、微弱的低语。  
“……喜欢……”  
究竟是什么让面前总是故作冷漠的人主动吐出这样暧昧的话语？Colin艰难地思考着，唯一能确定的就是这样东西对于身后那位的作用似乎还要更强，啃咬着后颈的力道几乎要逼出血珠，自啃咬的间隙溢出的是源源不断的爱语。混乱，破碎，却毫无保留地倾诉着对他的渴望。  
“博士……不要离开这里……”  
“……我想和您在一起。”  
最后的卵顺着通道落入温暖的巢穴中，强烈、富有刺激感的欲望与冲动渐渐融化开来，甜腻宛如蜂蜜。  
一切都落定后的空白让身体陷入长久的、缓和的疲倦，Colin甚至没有注意到卵器什么时候已经退出了自己的身体，身边传来轻微的响动，原本紧紧压迫自己的躯体终于放松了力道，一前一后环抱着自己，带着生怕压迫到自己似的谨慎。  
虽然这里并不是适合睡眠的场所，不过仅仅是稍作休息的话，倒也不必在意那么多。  
意识沉入水中的一刻，那种甜腻的气味再一次缠绕上来，在混沌中缠搅出湿漉漉的梦境。


End file.
